everything_at_oncefandomcom-20200214-history
Cyrstal
Cyrstal is a born Spider Rider of Archna. She is Igneous's girlfriend and later wife, making her his love interest. She's the older sister of Corona, and Aquna, cousin to Angel and she's one of the Oracle's hand Maids. Personality Cyrsal appears as a tomboyish, quiet girl, who doesn't talk that much. She prefers hiding in the shadows, not to be seen by anyone other than her Spider or friends. Appearance Battle Armor- While in transformation, her long vest-like T-shirt trench coat turns into a side gown, a circlet appears from her forehead and meets at the front with a red orb or jewel (symbolizing her connection with the Oracle) with her butterfly-like shield, and a reaper sword accessory to go with it. Civilian Attire- She wears spandex pants, a t-shirt with a glittered spider on the front, along with a vest-like trench-like coat (slightly resembling a cape) with a pair of pink and black strap sandles. History Long before Cyrsta was even born, a couple were married. The two of them were completely different species; one was a Spider Rider, and the other one was an Invectid. The two had four children, two of the four were given their own Manacles, the other two weren't interested at all, instead they had a taste for destruction which upset their father the mother, however they took great pleasure in seeing her children do so. The Invectid woman is the daughter of one of many kids of Great Mantid, the father came from a long line of Riders, it took them awhile to get over their differences and they eventually fell in love and got married. While the woman was pregnant with the fifth child, the unborn baby had a heart problem, she took one of the oracle's key and crushed it in a medicine bowl and swallowed it down. When the baby was born the child grew up with the key's power supporting the child's life, the father said "When the 30th generation is born of my family, they will inherit not only the manacle I use, but also the key's energy and power." While the years passed, the woman and man were married. She gave birth to a daughter named Cyrstal, but, she had breathing problems, her heart had to be removed and the Key her aunt had a long time ago was placed where her heart once was. The energy was more than enough to sustain her life. Even though she inherited the Key on her 15th birthday, she got her grandfather's manacle too! A year later she was playing when her great grandfather, Mantid, went to the house to retrieve the Oracle Key, which helped Cyrstal live. She grabbed her sister, little Aquna, and hurried down the basement stairs, opened a tunnel-slide door and went down with her to escape to Lower Arachna. Powers Cyrsta is seen, along with her sisters and cousin, able to tap into the Oracle's power, but she has to be careful she isn't around anything that will trigger the oracle's power inside her, otherwise she falls under the power and influence of the power's Commander! When Hunter activated the Oracle's Key she immediately passed out in and went in a coma-like state and the powers of the energy in her can become dangerous. Trivia *Her father's father was Mantid's son or nephew thus he's Cyrsta's dad, being a Invect and Rider himself. *The oracle key rests inside Cyrstal's heart to keep her alive. *She's an Invected, despite also being a Spider Rider, because of her heritage, which is why Mantid went after her, she's Mantid's great grand daughter. *She's the cousin to Angel, the Spirit Oracle's daughter. *She can act quite snippy and sometimes cranky around other people, due to her Invectid heritage. *Her Spider, Rebecca acts very much like a sister and mentor figure to her. *She almost lost her sanity when she lost her sister to Bugese kidnapping Aquna, and did whatever she could to get her back. *When the second season of Spider Riders came out it was seen that she had an infant in her arms, indicating that she and Igneous got married and had a child. **Her son's name is daimeon but got changed to Andrew to avoid controversy. *She is the only one of her two sister's who inherited the Invectid blood. Gallery Rebbeca spider.jpg Crystal's armor.png Crystal's transformation.jpg Crystal's trans.png Crysta's power.jpg Crysta's battle form.jpg Category:Females Category:Spider Riders Category:Invectids Category:Bio Category:Girlfriends Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Friend of the Enemy Category:Characters Category:Daughters Category:Users of different powers Category:Rebel Category:Neutral Category:Granddaughters